This invention relates to adhering systems. More particularly, this invention relates to using such adhering systems in connecting materials.
In the past, manufacturers and users of flexible magnetizable sheets have experienced problems relating to delamination when exposed to heat (like in direct sunlight); yet it is often desirable to utilize flexible magnetized laminate sheets in areas exposed to direct sunlight.
Additionally, manufacturers and users of flexible magnetizable sheets have experienced problems relating to adhesive buildup on blades used to cut flexible magnetizable sheets. Often the cutting blades become warm during the cutting process and the adhesive begins to foul the cutting blades. Once the blades are fouled, the cutting process must be stopped and the blades cleaned; or the adhesive residue will begin to hinder cutting and transfer to the surface of the flexible magnetic sheets.